


Absurdo Desastre

by Frozen_Marsdess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, M/M, Picnics, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Marsdess/pseuds/Frozen_Marsdess
Summary: Mike Zacharius lleva enamorado de Erwin desde hace mucho tiempo y planea un picnic para poder declararse, sólo que no sale como lo había planeado y termina convirtiéndose en un desastre con final feliz. ONESHOT, FLUFF. Mención de Riren, ERUMIKE (ErwinxMike)
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias, Levi & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	Absurdo Desastre

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Hice este oneshot cortito para darle un poco de amor al Erumike o Mikeru, como prefieran llamarle xD Desde hace mucho quería hacerlo xD 
> 
> Pairing: Erwin Smith x Mike Zacharius.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la historia en sí.
> 
> Advertencias: Puede que haya un poco de mi humor raro así que aja xD

ABSURDO DESASTRE.

MIKE'S POV

¡Mierda! ¡Él es tan lindo!

Cada vez que entra en un lugar parece como si trajera un rayo de sol consigo porque todo se ilumina; y no creo que sea por su cabello aunque puede ser que traiga la luz reflejada en él.

Él es como un hijo del cielo por sus ojos. Son de una tonalidad azul que me gusta compararla con el azul del cielo o con el azul del mar. Y lo que siempre parece derretirme (suena cursi, pero así es la sensación), es la manera en como mira, sobre todo cuando se pone sus gafas, y en como habla, tiene una voz muy profunda que honestamente me dan ganas de sacarle gemidos con esa voz.

Hablo de Erwin Smith, mi amigo desde la secundaria. Nos conocimos el primer día de clases cuando él se sentó en el escritorio que estaba a la par mía. Yo era nuevo en la ciudad por lo tanto no conocía a nadie aunque no sufría por ello ya que desde que tengo me memoria nunca me ha gustado interactuar con muchas personas. En pocas palabras no tenía amigos; siempre prefería leer libros o jugar conmigo mismo.

El punto es que ese día se había sentado y había entablado una conversación conmigo aunque quien hablaba más era él. Yo simplemente escuchaba sin interés únicamente por ser amable. No duró mucho porque él tiene una especie de carisma que hace atraer a las personas y al instante ya lo habían incorporado a los grupos. En mi caso, al ser muy serio y callado, las personas preferían alejarse de mi por temor a molestarme con ellos. En esta sociedad ya nadie puede ser simplemente serio porque inmediatamente te dicen amargado y antisocial (para el colmo usan mal la palabra).

Sin embargo, Erwin siempre me buscaba cuando él estaba solo. Había descubierto mi pasión por los libros y siempre me pedía algunas recomendaciones mientras que él me las hacía. En los grupos de trabajo buscaba trabajar conmigo alegando que yo no soy perezoso y que prefería trabajar con alguien responsable.

Así fueron mis años de secundaria, en donde sin querer tuve un amigo con quien compartíamos todo y teníamos bastantes cosas en común, haciéndonos compañía mutuamente en todo. Cuando terminamos la escuela pensé que él, como ambicioso que era, iría a una universidad de gran prestigio, mientras que yo iría a la que estaba cerca con tal de no dejar sola a mi madre ya que sólo somos ella y yo. Pero no. Él decidió ir a la local porque no quería ir lejos y ya le había ofrecido una beca completa. Yo me inscribí para estudiar literatura mientras que él decidió estudiar leyes.

¿Cuándo surgió el intenso amor que siento por él? Bueno, todo empezó desde mediados de secundaria. Al principio él era un chico muy delgado y bajo de estatura. Parecía ser un chico muy delicado que no practica ningún deporte. Claro que todo esto fue apariencia porque él demostró ser muy hábil en los deportes a pesar de que no eran su pasión. Pero con el paso de los años fue desarrollando ganado peso y músculos en los brazos y piernas. Obviamente llamó la atención de muchas chicas y tuvo sus novias. Pero también llamó mi atención y dejé de verlo como un amigo para verlo como algo más.

Por mi parte yo siempre he sido robusto y muy alto. Así que gané musculatura que me hizo ser víctima de constante acoso por parte de nuestras compañeras. Y aunque muchas se me declararon yo las fui rechazando porque no podía quitarme a Erwin de mi cabeza.

Por mucho tiempo estuve negándome a aceptar que Erwin me atraía, pero el hecho el que él estuviera cerca de mi todo el tiempo no ayudaba en nada hasta que tuve que vivir con el hecho de estar enamorado de él sabiendo que no pasaría nada más que una amistad.

Más patético no puedo ser.

En fin. Así ha sido hasta la fecha y honestamente no sé si pueda soportar más. No sé si pueda seguir soportando estar cerca de él, oír su voz, ver sus ojos todo el tiempo y ver como se marca su trasero en los pantalones que siempre trae sin sentir mi cabeza explotar. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que le diga lo que siento sin importar su respuesta. El chiste es sacarlo de adentro y no estar con esta angustia (parezco mujer en sus días).

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lo estuve pensando mucho y lo más acertado que encontré fue que hiciéramos una cita. No quiero recurrir a la típica cena en un restaurante caro porque primero: es muy obvio, y segundo: no quiero gastar mucho dinero en una cena en la que sólo ponen una miseria y lo peor que es tienen sabores raros. No no quiero eso. Pienso que la mejor idea es un día de picnic en el parque de la ciudad. Tengo habilidades culinarias así que la comida no será ningún problema.

La cosa es en cómo preguntarle sin sonar raro.

Pero por más que pienso en las formas de preguntarle todas y cada una de ellas suenan muy mal. Lo sé porque estoy practicando en un espejo. Creo que lo mejor será preguntarle por chat, aunque la idea no suena tan bien que digamos.

Sin embargo tampoco es tan fácil. He estado pensando por más de veinte minutos sobre cómo preguntarle si quería ir de picnic conmigo. Me armo de valor y le escribo:

M: "Hola Erwin."

E: "Hola Mike, ¿qué tal?"

M: "Mmm… te quería preguntar algo."

E: "Ehh… claro, adelante"

M: "¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al parque? Mi madre ha inventado algo y me gustaría que lo probaras." (Es la peor mentira que he dicho).

E: "¿Como un picnic o algo así?"

M: "Supongo."

E: "De acuerdo, será divertido. Dime qué más necesitarás para poder aportar con ello." (Ven porqué me gusta tanto.)

M: "En realidad no es necesario, pero si tú quieres".

E: "No te preocupes, ya veré qué llevaré. Llamemos a Levi y Eren para que vengan con nosotros. Ohh y también a Hange con sus niños. Ya sabes que la pobre no sale de casa porque están muy pequeños." (Mierda. No, ellos no).

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

¡No! ¡Ellos no!. Esto tiene que ser entre Erwin y yo. Con esos no podré decirle lo que siento.

E: "¿Mike, sigues ahí?"

M: "Sí, sigo aquí."

E: "¿Pasa algo?" (obviamente no puedo decire, sería muy obvio)

M: "No te preocupes. Llámales para avisarles y así empezar a comprar todo".

E: "De acuerdo. Por cualquier cosa me avisas".

M: "Sí. Adiós".

En verdad soy patético.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Esto va a salir mal, lo presiento.

No es porque no me haya salido mal, no. Al contrario, a pesar de que tuve que gastar más de mi presupuesto en preparar unos submarinos de carne de pavo con una receta que encontré en Internet, no me salió tan mal. Además Erwin me ayudó con la bebida y Levi con unos snacks. Al menos en esa parte no va ir mal. Pero tengo esta sensación de pesimismo cuando acordamos que hoy, domingo, iríamos. Justamente el día en que el parque está lleno y justamente el día en que todos tienen libre.

Tampoco ayuda el hecho en que los dos niños de Hange llamados Sasha y Connie de cuatro y cinco años estén de revoltosos brincando y corriendo de un lado a otro. No me malentiendan, a mi me gustan los niños pero no cuando son revoltosos. Sin olvidar a Levi y Eren quien a pesar de que me caen bien tienen un defecto: los dos son tan calenturientos que no pueden dejar de manosearse en cada momento. Sólo espero que esta vez se controlen al ver a los niños.

Caminamos en el parque buscando una banca sola en el área de picnic pero nos damos cuenta que todas las bancas están vacías. Ni modo, nos tenemos que conformar con acomodarnos en el suelo.

Buscamos la sombra de un árbol para protegernos del sol y nos sentamos debajo de un arce que afortunadamente estaba solo aunque con basura regada por todas partes. Obviamente y para desgracia de todos tenemos que recogerla.

Sacamos el mantel, los platos y ordenamos para que pudiéramos comer en paz pero no duró mucho porque uno de los niños de Hange, Connie tropieza con la manta y se cae encima de los emparedados que yo había preparado. Cuando el niño se levanta en lugar de pararse a un lado se para encima de ellos y los termina de aplastar. Hange solamente dice "Lo siento" así sin nada y nos comemos los panes aplastados.

Erwin iba a servir la bebida cuando de la nada una pelota llega y le rebota encima botándole las botellas que ya estaban abiertas. Erwin termina todo empapado y pegajoso por las bebidas. Nos comemos los panes aplastados y sin las bebidas.

Lo que faltaba pasó: Eren y Levi empezaron con sus toqueteos y se tiraron encima de la hierba para besuquearse. Los niños se asquearon al ver eso, Hange hace un esfuerzo por taparles los ojos mientras con uno de sus pies golpea a Levi. Erwin únicamente reía y yo no digo nada.

El picnic no dura mucho porque llegan muchas pelotas de voleibol y no podemos estar tranquilos, aparte una señora empieza a gritarnos por las acciones de Levi y Eren, ya saben toda las tonterías que siempre salen de las señoras que les gusta meterse en todo. Así que mejor nos levantamos no sin prometer que haremos lo mismo otro día y en la casa de alguien para estar más tranquilos.

Nos despedimos y cada quien nos vamos por nuestra cuenta, aunque Erwin se queda conmigo. A estas alturas no tengo ganas de hablar ni decirle nada.

Caminamos hasta que siento que Erwin me toma de un hombro para voltearme y decirme: —Mike, has estado muy callado. Más de lo normal.

—No pasa nada. Simplemente estoy molesto porque no funcionó.

—Mike te conozco bien y sé que no es eso porque has estado callado desde la mañana cuando estábamos preparando todo.

Me quedo mirándolo perdiéndome en ese azul tan bonito de sus ojos a través de sus gafas y batallo conmigo mismo si decirle o no.

—Mike, ¿es algo que no puedes decirme?

No le digo nada y desvío la mirada.

—Qué pena. Solamente espero que no sea nada malo. Yo por mi parte sí quiero decirte algo y estaba esperando el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Frunzo el ceño y nuevamente dirigo mi mirada hacia la suya.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Mike.

Mike.exe ha dejado de funcionar.

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente y trato de procesar lo que acaba de decir. ¿Es esto un sueño? ¿Erwin está enamorado de mi?

—¿Te parece desagradable, Mike?— dice malinterpretando mi silencio y poniendo una cara muy triste. Sin embargo las palabras no salen de mi boca arruinando el momento.

—Lamento que hayas escuchado eso, pero tenía que decirlo. Si quieres me alejaré de ti— Espera. ¡no! ¡no, no, no!

Se da la media vuelta y empieza a marchar cuando alzo mis brazos para evitar que se vaya, le doy la vuelta y hago lo primero que se me ocurre: lo beso.

Sus labios son mejor de lo que había imaginado y eso es que solamente es un roce. Lo abrazo fuertemente para no dejarlo ir y nos mantenemos así por unos minutos hasta que me separo de él.

—Esa es mi respuesta, Erwin. Yo también quería decirte lo mismo, pero no salió tal como lo había planeado.

—Talvés la próxima vez solamente tú y yo— dice con ese tono de voz que tanto me gusta.

—Te prometo que así será. Sólo no invites a los manos largas de Levi y Eren ni a Hange y sus bendiciones. — él se ríe ante mi comentario.

—Así será entonces— dice mientras me besa nuevamente.

Nos separamos y nos vamos hacia nuestros hogares caminando tomados de las manos. Después de todo este absurdo desastre no fue tan absurdo después de todo.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen de antemano si ven algún error ortográfico porque hice esto a la carrera xD. Y nos leemos pronto . Besos :3


End file.
